


Wings Out

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Control, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Sam has his angel bound to a bench and enjoys the show.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Wings Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt from SPN Kinkmeme:** Sam has Cas seated on a fucking machine, restrained so he can’t get off it. He’s controlling it and is forcing Cas to come again and again until the angel is a sweat-soaked exhausted raw mess. Cas’s wings are tied shibari style against his back, his hands tied to the opposite elbow. Once Cas is ready to pass out Sam frees him and takes care of the angel.

  
  


"How does it feel to be filled up like this?" Sam wants to know and runs a hand through Castiel's damp hair. 

The angel answers with a moan. He's already raw and sensitive, the machine has been pushing in and out for three hours already. His hole is wet and slick from lube and sweat. Hypersensitive from the never-ending stimulation, but not hurting yet. 

_ "Auugh,"  _ Castiel says instead of answering coherently. The machine just changed it's speed again, going from damning slow to get him hard to forceful. 

Precome drops on the floor, joining the puddle he created over the last hours. 

Castiel blinks up at Sam, his vision going white and fuzzy. For the silicone cock doesn't stop and has even an angel panting and gasping as a result. 

It doesn't help that he is laying across a hard bench, his thighs secured to the posts that are screwed into the ground. His arms Sam tied behind his back, touching the opposite elbow. It leaves his ass perfectly exposed and the bench is padded, making sure the ridge isn't cutting into Castiel's skin. But the bench doesn't yield under the pressure of the machine which keeps pumping the large, bulbous silicone cock in and out. 

Castiel quivers, cries out when the pressure builds up again. The need to come is overwhelming, the pleasure rushing through his veins indescribable, but his cock only twitches. It is brave and tries it's best, but it's not quite there yet. 

He sobs, no longer quiet, but helpless against the unrelenting power driving him open. Keeping him open, for Sam only paused the machine once to put him on his back. Before Castiel had been on his back, legs spread uncomfortably wide. Then he had been plagued to watch, unable to take his eyes off the monster ramming into him again, again and again. 

"It ... it's g-good," Castiel finally forces out. He feels the orgasm approaching. "Don't ... don't stop. Please, don't let it s-stop." 

"Alright," Sam murmurs but decides he will slow down the machine soon. If Castiel wants to draw it out, they will switch gears next. 

The angel is brave, coming apart under the assault of the machine and orgasmed so many times he is screaming every time it hits him. But the next one will have to wait for a while. 

"Sam!" Castiel mewls when the hunter touches his cock. He rubs his thumb over the head for a moment before wrapping a leather band around the base. "Sam, oh ... please. Fuck ... f-fuck, I need..." 

"No, you don't need to come," Sam says. His hands land on Castiel's ass. He pulls the cheeks apart and watches the dildo disappear into the puffy hole. "Not for a while."

Castiel sobs. His body's attempt to curl in on itself prevented by the restraints that can even hold an angel. The soothing touch doesn't help, for Sam keeps his fingers on his backside. Slapping, kneading and spanking it until it is as red as his abused hole. 

"Please, please, Sam, please..." Castiel shakes, the gut-wrenching need to come threatens to overwhelm him. 

He jerks, disappointed and violently snarling for a second, when the machine slows and comes to a halt. Only the tip is still resting inside him and no matter how hard Castiel tries, he cannot fuck himself against it. 

He is at the point where he whimpers when Sam kneels down in front of him and puts his cock to his lips. 

Happily, Castiel opens his mouth and groans when he can taste Sam on his tongue. He is not giving any room to move, an elastic band keeps his chest bound on the bench so that he can barely lift his head. But he is eager and lets the cock slide down his throat. 

"Wings out," Sam orders and Castiel doesn't even think about it. 

He suckles on Sam's cock who repositions himself, sits down on a chair and keeps Castiel's head immobile with a firm grip on his hair. 

The angel's wings shuffle and flutter before a tremor runs through them. 

Sam started the machine again. A slow pace, at least for now, because he wants to see the wings slap and beat in feverish need. Castiel gazes up at him and Sam uses the little leverage he has given the angel to fuck his throat. 

The angel may heave and pant every time he is given a moment to catch his breath, but as long as Castiel keeps staring at him with voracious want, Sam is not going to let him go. 

He gets comfortable and listens to Castiel's hoarse screams when Sam lets him come the next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> For fucks sake, the prompt is from 2018. It's been on my list ever since I saw it posted. But I _do_ work through the list of bookmarked prompts, it just takes a while.


End file.
